The primary purpose of this proposal is to describe the distinguishing characteristics of exocrine secretions obtained from patients with carcinoma of the pancreas compared with those found in chronic pancreatitis, as opposed to patients without disease. The significance of this investigation lies in the possibility that it may provide a single specimen electrophoretic test to distinguish patients with pancreatic diseases from those without disease. It is likely that the secretions of the pancreas are altered by these disease processes in a number of predictable ways which can be demonstrated by electrophoretic analysis, and which can be coupled with simple histological and chemical tests. There may be further, non-secretory proteins or enzymes in the pancreatic secretions arising from inflammatory exudates, breakdown of tumorous or other tissues into the ductal system. It is possible that some types of pancreatic carcinoma elaborate ectopic enzymes, isoenzymes, lysosomes, or trypsin-like enzymes which may account for the autoactivation of enzymes. The activation properties of secretion in patients with chronic pancreatitis and carcinoma may be related to ductal and/or acinar cellular involvement in the process, and will vary depending on the origin, as well as the degree, of differentation of the tumor. Since intraductal activation occurs in at least some carcinomas of the pancreas, it may be possible to relate the activity of the juice to the type of tumor, the amount of inflammatory reaction seen, the degree of invasiveness of a given tumor, and also find isoenzymes responsible for these events. It is also probable that we may identify some of the substances in the 50% or more unidentified protein in the secretions from patients with carcinoma of the pancreas and chronic pancreatitis. While these studies will be primarily directed towards the development of a test on duodenal aspirates or endoscopically obtained secretions, it may be possible to later adapt our findings to the identification of specific substances in serum samples.